Himawari No Yakusoku
by Amanojaku Miyanoshita
Summary: Boneka yang Hinata ciptakan memang benar" berhasil membuatnya terhibur bahkan lebih dari itu karena ia bisa membuatnya bersemu setiap saat/Tidak mungkin! kenapa kau bisa hidup?/ Aku suka menciummu ketika kau habis memakan ramen./Dulu kau datang di kehidupanku dengan alasan untuk membantuku meninggalkan kesepian. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau pergi/RnR yah :D


**Himawari No Yakusoku**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **hanya milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **OOC(mungkin banget), Typo, Alur ngebut, Gak jelas inti ceritanya, tapi yang harus kalian tahu saya itu membuatnya dengan sepenuh tenaga saya :p

**Summary: **Tidak mungkin! kenapa kau bisa hidup?/ Aku suka menciummu ketika kau habis memakan ramen./ Bonekaku, sumber kebahagiaanku/ Dulu kau datang di kehidupanku dengan alasan untuk membantuku meninggalkan kesepian. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau pergi/ Janji Bunga Matahari

Not Like? Don't Read

Happy Reading!

Chapter 1

**Hinata's POV**

Perkenalkan namaku adalah Hinata _Hyuuga _mungkin kalau kalian telah selesai membaca _fanfic _ini akan terasa aneh peranku disini, habis mau bagaimana lagi aku harus mengikuti apa yang _Author _tulis.

Aku bersekolah di KSHS sudah jalan dua tahun dan berarti aku sudah kelas dua sekarang, aku tidak memiliki begitu banyak teman bahkan bisa dibilang tidak punya karena sifatku yang pendiam dan pemalu ini jadi aku tidak berani bergabung dengan mereka bersama. Mereka mengenalku hanya sekedar saja karena aku murid yang sangat pintar di kelas bahkan di sekolah dan sudah pasti bila musim ujian sedang melanda, semua siswa dan siswi di kelasku akan mendekatiku untuk mendapatkan contekan dariku. Huh, menyebalkan kalau membayangkan itu. Tapi biarlah bagaimanapun mereka itu teman-temanku juga.

Ohya mungkin kalian akan kukenalkan dengan dia nanti bila aku sudah sampai rumah, aku sekarang sedang berada di jalan hendak pulang dari sekolah. Dia itu selalu menemaniku setiap saat, mendengarkan curahan hatiku, dan banyak lagi yang selalu kulakukan dengannya, tapi sayangnya dia itu belum sempurna seutuhnya masih ada yang kurang dari dirinya.

Eh? sejak kapan ada salon di daerah sini? sepertinya ada salon yang baru buka atau mungkin sudah lama karena kalau di ingat-ingat sudah lama juga aku tidak lewat sini sejak SMP dikarenakan jalan ini agak jauh kalau digunakan untuk menuju sekolahku yang sekarang atau mungkin karena diriku saja yang jarang keluar rumah padahal ini hanya berjarak beberapa kilo saja dari rumahku.

Aku menghampirinya untuk melihat-lihat, lmayan besar juga salon ini, dibalik cermin tembus pandang yang besar aku melihat beberapa patung kepala yang dihiasi rambut palsu wanita dengan model yang berbeda. Aku agak tidak yakin kalau orang mempunyai salon ini benar-benar bisa membuat rambut seseorang menjadi seperti yang ada di patung-patung itu. Aku membelai helaian indigoku sendiri yang terurai lurus tanpa model, mungkin karena aku tidak pernah mencobanya. Lagipula untuk apa itu semua, aku bersyukur dengan rambutku ini.

Tiba-tiba seseorang keluar dari dalam salon, dan itu seorang pria. Sebelum dia menyapaku aku sempat bertanya-tanya apa mungkin ada pria juga yang ke salon? tapi kelihatannya rambut tampak biasa saja. Dia berpenampilan dewasa dengan kemeja putih dan rompi coklat di tubuhnya ditambah lagi dengan rambut hitam yang mengkilat disisir rapi ke belakang. Ia lalu menurunkan kacamatanya sedikit untuk melihatku.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu, Nona?" Sepertinya dia itu pegawai atau mungkin pemilik salon ini.

Sepertinya aku memang memerlukan sesuatu dan kebetulan sekali menemukan salon ini. Aku menghampiri pria dewasa yang ada di depan pintu salon tersebut. "Apakah disini ada rambut palsu untuk pria?"

"Tentu, silahkan masuk untuk melihat-lihat," Ucapnya dengan sangat ramah. Dia menpersilahkan aku masuk terlebih dahulu dan baru ia mengikuti dari belakang.

Aku sempat mengira kalau salon ini sepi dikarenakan belum lama buka. Pelanggannya pun pasti belum begitu banyak. Tapi ketika ku masuk di dalam itu banyak orang yang sedang merawat keindahan parasnya.

Pria tadi membawaku ke tempat lain dari ruangan untuk perawatan. Sembelum aku melewati ruang perawatan tadi ternyata ada sesorang yang sepertinya pernah kulihat di sekolah. Aku berhenti sejenak dan mempertegas penglihatanku pada cermin besar yang memantulkan wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Eh?! Itu kan Sai? Apa jadinya kalau semua orang tahu dia ada disini?" Aku tertawa dalam hati sambil memperhatikan orang yang namanya sudah terkenal dikalangan para siswi karena keahliannya dalam bermain basket itu.

Setelah sampai di suatu ruangan, akhirnya aku dipersilahkan memilih _wig _yang ada di dalam satu ruangan penuh lemari berisikan palsu tersebut. aku langsung menuju lemari bertuliskan _Male _yang mengartikan kalau itu tempat berisikan rambut palsu untuk laki-laki. Satu persatu jenis rambut aku perhatikan dari lemari pertama hingga yang yang paling akhir lalu aku kembali lagi dari awal berharap kalau ada yang terlewat yang cocok dengan yang aku inginkan. Aku ingin jenis rambut yang menggambarkan seseorang dengan kepribadian ceria dan hyperactive. Aku akhirnya menemukannya, rambut hitam jabrik tapi karena kurasa masih kurang sempurna aku meminta _Jii_-_san _itu untuk memberi warna pada rambut itu.

Himawari No Yakusoku~ by: Amanojaku Miyanoshita

Di sebuah gedung olahraga, dalam keramaian orang yang sedang berteriak-teriak menyemangati aku mendesah bosan. Aku ingin segera pulang saat ini juga jika di izinkan. Tetapi kepala sekolah mewajibkan semua anak muridnya menonton pertandingan basket antar sekolah yang saat ini kebetulan pertandingannya giliran di sekolah kami. Aku sungguh sangat menyesal karena kemarin tertidur lebih cepat dari biasanya dan belum puas memandanginya dengan rambut pirangnya itu. Astaga, wajahku terasa memanas ketika membayangkan dirinya.

"Hei! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau senyum-senyum sendiri sejak tadi," ia menepuk pundakku, seorang pria yang memiliki taring di giginya menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Eh!? Ng... ti-tidak, a-aku tidak apa-apa. Permisi," aku sungguh malu ketahuan saat aku senyum-senyum sendiri dan akhirnya aku permisi untuk ke toilet.

Tapi sebelum aku meninggalkan gedung olahraga terdengar suara pluit. Lalu aku menoleh ke lapangan. Beberapa anggota tim sekolah kami terlihat kesal dan kecewa, sepertinya pertandingan sudah selesai dan tim sekolah kami lah yang kalah. Semua penonton yang berasal dari sekolah kami terlihat kecewa terkecuali aku. Aku justru sangat senang karena dengan berakhirnya pertandingan ini berarti semua murid sudah boleh pulang. Aku langsung bergegas pulang tanpa memperdulikan apa-apa lagi.

"Tadaima!" terdengar samar suara Hanabi menjawab salamku. Aku yakin kalau _Tou_-_san _sebenarnya sudah pulang hanya saja dia tidak menjawab salamku karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa aku ingin langsung cepat menuju kamarku untuk menemuinya. Sampai-sampai adikku yang ada dihadapanku, aku lewati begitu saja. Aku melewatkan kebiasaanku untuk memeluknya setiap kami bertemu setelah pulang sekolah. Akhirnya aku berbalik dan memeluknya. Kebiasaan itu telah lama kami lakukan semenjak _Kaa-chan _tidak ada. Ini semua keinginan Hanabi, ia selalu mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak ingin kehilangan anggota keluarganya lagi.

Setelah memeluk adikku, aku kembali pada tujuan awalku yaitu bertemu dengannya. Beberapa anak tangga tlah aku jajaki dan dengan nafas tersengal aku berdiri di depan pintu kamarku. Aku menetralisir nafasku terlebih dahulu, baru aku membuka pintu kamar. Seulas senyum langsung menghiasi wajahku saat melihat dirinya masih setia berdiri disana. Aku langsung memeluknya tanpa ragu, meluapkan rasa rinduku padanya selayaknya pada manusia.

Ya, dia hanyalah sebuah boneka. Boneka yang telah kubuat dengan sepenuh hati. Bisa dibilang dia adalah sosok lelaki yang paling sempurna di mataku, sosok yang memenuhi kriteria fisik impianku karena setiap detail bentuk tubuhnya kubuat seindah mungkin. Aku selalu membayangkan kalau saja ia hidup. Pastilah dia orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku.

Himawari No Yakusoku~ by: Amanojaku Miyanoshita

"_Nee-chan!_ cepatlah turun atau _Tou-chan _yang akan kesini," baiklah, ini sudah panggilan kesekian kalinya Hanabi mengajakku makan malam bersama. Tapi selalu kuabaikan sejak tadi sedangkan yang barusan berbeda, ia bilang kalau _Tou-san_ akan kesini jika aku tidak turun juga.

Akhirnya aku keluar dari kamarku, menuruti untuk makan malam bersama. Bukannya aku tidak mau untuk makan malam bersama keluarga ini, tapi aku sedang menikmati pembicaraanku dengan dirinya tadi.

Setelah sampai di meja makan dan kulihat semua makanan yang dihidangkan, tidak ada yang membangkitkan selera. Hingga akhirnya kupanggil pelayan rumahku untuk membuatkanku _ramen_. Entah kenapa aku sangat ingin memakan _ramen _saat ini.

Tak lama kemudian _ramen _telah ada di hadapanku. _Tou-san _memimpin do'a terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai makan malamnya. Setelah do'a selesai aku segera menyantap hidangan _ramen _yang ada dihadapanku dengan cepat karena aku ingin segera kembali berduaan dengannya di kamar.

Aku menghentikan melahap _ramen_ku sesaat, tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah nama dalam pikiranku. Benar juga, nama itu pasti cocok untuknya karena aku belum memberikannya nama dan aku punya sebuah nama untuknya sekarang. Aku segera menyudahi makan malamku dan kembali ke kamarku lagi.

Kuletakkan telapak tanganku pada kedua pipinya lalu kuarahkan tangan kananku sedikit keatas untuk membelai sisi kiri rambut pirangnya. Senyuman tak pernah hilang dari wajahku bila ada di hadapannya.

"Naruto..." Ya, nama itulah yang semenjak tadi terpikirkan oleh ku. Dan sepertinya nama itu pantas untuknya.

Semakin lama aku menatapnya rasanya semakin ingin aku menciumnya. Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku merona. Walaupun aku tahu tidak akan ada balasan darinya tapi aku ingin sekali melakukannya.

Pintu kamar kukunci terlebih dahulu. Tentu saja aku tidak ingin orang lain atau bahkan keluargaku tahu kalau aku sedang bermesraan dengan boneka ciptaanku sendiri. Aku membalikkan badanku yang masih berada di daun pintu. Jantungku terasa berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya dan tubuhku gemetaran.

Dengan agak sedikit ragu aku menyilangkan tanganku yang gemetar di belakang lehernya. Mungkin kata orang akan menyenangkan bila melakukan _First Kiss _dengan seseorang yang kita sayangi. Tapi, aku justru melakukannya dengan sebuah boneka. Setidaknya dia adalah sesuatu yang kusayang meski bukan manusia.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Sensasi ini, sensasi yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi 6 centimeter membuatku jinjit untuk meraih bibirnya. Kupejamkan mataku dan berharap ada kepuasan di balik ini semua dan mungkin rona merah sudah memenuhi wajahku saat ini.

Dingin, itulah yang kurasakan saat melumat bibirnya. Bodoh memang, tapi aku berharap ada sebuah balasan dari sebuah boneka yang (mungkin) bisa dibilang sedang kuperkosa saat ini. Selama beberapa menit aku terus melakukan ini, kurasa aku memang sudah sakit jiwa selama ini karena sudah terlalu berharap kepada sebuah benda mati. Mengajak ngobrol, menyayanginya, merawatnya seperti manusia, dan parahnya sekarang aku berciuman dengannya layaknya pacar sendiri.

Kubuka mataku dan menyudahi semua ini. Tapi ketika aku menarik kembali wajahku, seolah ada magnet yang menarik kepala berambut pirang itu menunduk dan terus berada di hadapanku. Masih dengan tatapan bingung aku berkedip beberapa kali. Mata biru sapphire itu juga ikut berkedip dan menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

"Oishii..." Bukan main kagetnya aku ketika menyadari bahwa dia juga bersuara dan memberikan cengiran padaku.

"Eh!? KYAAA!" aku langsung melompat ke tempat tidurku lalu menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut. "Siapa kau?!" tunjukku pada seseorang yang mirip Naruto itu.

"Aku?" ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan kujawab dengan anggukan. "Aku Naruto, bukankah kau yang memberikan nama itu?"

"Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin kau hidup. Aku pasti sedang bermimpi, aku harus segera bangun," aku langsung berbaring dan menutupi seluruh wajahku berharap kalau di alam mimpi aku tidur maka aku akan bangun dari tidurku di dunia nyata. Tapi dengan suara berisik ocehannya begini, mana bisa aku tidur.

"Bukankah kau itu ingin aku hidup? tapi kenapa sek-"

"Cukup!" aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku seraya terus menenangkan diri dengan menganggap ini hanyalah mimpi. Aku pegang lengannya kedalam lemari pakaianku dan menguncinya dari luar. Aku menarik nafas panjang "Tenanglah Hinata ini hanya mimpi," ucapku pada diri sendiri.

"Hey! Jadi kau kira ini mimpi?" tapi aku tak memperdulikan perkataan Naruto, walaupun dia terus menggedor-gedor pintu lemari.

Aku lebih memilih untuk berbaring di tempat tidurku untuk mengistirahatkan pikiranku yang sepertinya sudah terlalu lelah hingga berhalusinasi seperti itu. Meski teriakkaan Naruto tak henti-hentinya memekakan telinga tapi aku menganggap semua itu tak nyata. Untunglah esok hari minggu, karna sepertinya aku perlu _refreshing _agar pikiranku kembali _fresh_. Setelah memakai piyama lavenderku lampu segera kumatikan. _Oyasuminasai_.

Himawari No Yakusoku~ by: Amanojaku Miyanoshita

Pagi-pagi sekali sebelum semua orang bangun aku telah berada di dapur untuk menyediakan sarapan untuk _Otou-san_ dan Hanabi-_chan _tentunya. Kubiarkan pelayan rumah kami duduk dan memperhatikanku saja karna ini kebiasaanku setiap hari minggu. Sebenarnya ku perintahkan pelayan untuk santai-santai saja di ruangannya tetapi karena dia terlalu khawatir padaku, akhirnya dia memilih memperhatikanku dari sudut dapur.

Setelah makanan siap dan disajikan di meja makan kami langsung memulai sarapannya. Seperti biasanya di hari minggu Hanabi selalu saja sarapan dengan masih memakai piyamanya dengan mata yang terlihat masih mengantuk. Ia selalu beralasan kalau hari minggu itu harinya untuk bermalas-malasan dan tidur seharian dan tentu saja ia selalu saja makan tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu.

Setelah selesai makan, aku kembali ke kamarku dan langsung menyalakan TV untuk menonton film mingguan di salah satu channel kesukaanku. Sebenarnya cuaca hari ini sangat cerah dan pasti enak untuk olahraga pagi. Ketika melihat warna biru langit dan matahari yang bersinar aku ingat akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang kuanggap sebuah halusinasi semalam, yaitu karya seniku yang entah mendapatkan kekuatan darimana ia bisa hidup.

Rasa penasaran pun mulai merasuki diriku untuk membuka kembali lemari yang di dalamnya berisikan dirinya, boneka hidup. Jantungku sangat berdebar-debar saat ini siap atau tidak kalau kenyataannya Naruto tidak sungguhan hidup. Sejujurnya memang dari awal aku menginginkan dia hidup dan dapat menemani hari-hariku.

Pintu lemari kubuka dengan sangat perlahan dengan mata terpejam. Kurasakan sesuatu jatuh dari dalam lemari dan bersandar di kedua kakiku. Dengan menatapnya sebentar lalu aku sedikit membungkuk dan menekuk lututku untuk dapat meliha wajahnya dengan jelas.

Kujepit hidungnya dengan kedua jariku lalu mengangkatnya dan menyandarkannya ke lemari. Nampaknya memang semalam itu aku hanya berhalusinasi saja akibat kelelahan karena sekarang tidak terlihat sedikitpun kalau benda itu dapat hidup bahkan untuk bersandar pun ia tak bisa dan jatuh kedalam pangkuanku. Ada sedikit kekecewaan di dalam hatiku tapi setidaknya begini lebih baik daripada membayangkan kalau aku bisa berbicara dengan sebuah boneka.

Melihat wajahnya yang ada di pangkuanku membuatku membayangkan film drama romantis yang pernah kulihat. Ketika seperti ini pasti sang wanita akan membelai rambutnya dan mengusap wajah kekasih hatinya itu. Aku pun mengikuti peran wanita di film itu saat ini tapi ketika aku membelai pipinya dengan tiga garis halus itu terasa basah.

"Cairan apa ini?" Ketika tangan kuangkat untuk melihatnya tercium bau yang tak enak dicium. "Hoekk! air liur!" reflek aku langsung mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga kepalanya terbentur lemari.

Drama romantis tragis. Ketika sang wanita dengan tulusnya membelai wajah sang pria tapi malah menyentuh air liurnya yang sudah semalaman di produksinya untuk dialirkan.

Ia pun akhirnya bangun dengan ekspresi yang sangat kesal dan mulutnya berkicau merutuki diriku yang membuatnya mendapatkan sebuah benjol besar di sudut kanan keningnya.

"G-gomen ne, Nnaruto-kun" ucapku dengan perasaan agak menyesal. Tapi penyesalanku tak membuatnya meluluh sedikitpun. Boneka hidup itu terus saja menghampiriku dan menatapku tajam.

Ia merangkak menaiki tempat tidurku membuatku gemetar tak karuan ketika wajahnya semakin mendekatiku, detak jantungku terasa bukan hanyaberlonjak ke atas tapi juga ke kanan, kiri dan juga ke bawah. Tak karuan.

Dia mulai memejamkan matanya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi kepalaku yang sudah terpojok di sandaran tempat tidur. Apa boleh buat aku pun pasrah lalu ikut memejamkan mataku juga. Mungkin ini takdirku kalau _First Kiss-_ku direbut oleh sebuah boneka. Memang dia itu hal yang aku sukai, tapi dia bukan manusia.

Beberapa saat bibir kami sudah bersentuhan tapi, ia tidak melakukan apa-apa melainkan hanya menempelkannya saja dan menggerakkan kepalanya miring ke kiri dan ke kanan. Apa yang dia lakukan? Bukannya aku berharap, tapi ini aneh. Setahuku dari beberapa film yang kulihat kalau berciuman itu saling aktif untuk membuatnya terasa indah.

"Mm.. terasa biasa saja," apa maksud perkataannya itu dan diikuti dengah mimik wajah yang terlihat sedang berfikir. Akhirnya ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan beranjak ke tepi tempat tidur.

Aku bisa bernafas lega sekarang kulihat pria bukan manusia itu mengeluarkan sebuah benda seperti ponsel dari saku jaketnya, lalu mengotak-atiknya seperti sedang mencari sebuah data dari dalamnya yang terus ia swap dengan ibu jarinya kesana kemari. Tunggu dulu itu seperti ponselku.

"Apa kau mengerti tentang ini Hinata?" Ia menyodorkan ponsel itu ke hadapanku. Pertama-tama yang kulihat adalah ponselnya, ya itu memang ponselku tapi ketika kulihat gambar yang ditampilkannya. "Kenapa mereka terlihat menikmatinya. Tapi, setelah kucoba tadi rasanya biasa saja."

Mataku mebelalak kaget dan dengan seketika wajahkupun terasa memanas. Itu cuplikan adegan romantis di salah satu film favoritku dan mengapa aku simpan video itu karena.. mh.. a-ku ingin be-blajar saja. Karena aku belum pernah melakukannya. Aku langsung merebut ponsel itu dari genggamannya.

"D-dari ma-mana kau dapat-kan ini?" tanyaku malu untuk sekedar mengalihkan pembicaraan agar dia tidak semakin banyak berpikir macam-macam tentangku.

"Dari saku _sweater_-mu saat kau mengurungku di lemari semalam," dia terus saja menatapku seolah menginginkan sesuatu dariku. Penjelasan, mungkin. "Kenapa wajahmu berubah warna begitu? Apa itu artinya kau menikmatinya? kalau begitu, kau mau lagi?" Dia langsung merangkak menghampiriku lagi.

"Tiiidaaaakk!" Sontak lampu tidur pun aku lempar ke arahnya dan berhasil membuat hidungnya berdarah. Lega memang karna hal memalukan itu tidak terjadi lagi. Tapi itu membuatku repot juga karena harus mengobatinya dengan perasaan aneh dan penuh tanda tanya. Mengapa boneka bisa berdarah?

Himawari No Yakusoku~ by: Amanojaku Miyanoshita

Kehidupanku yang awalnya terasa monoton kini mulai terasa berirama dengan adanya Naruto di hidupku. Walaupun sebenarnya dia itu menjengkelkan, bodoh, polos, dan ceroboh. Tapi dari situlah tawa bahagia mulai menghiasi hidupku. _You're the complete minor notation love of my life in harmony. _Andai saja kubisa melewatkan sekolah dan memilih dirumah seharian. Aku akan melakukannya.

Aku bagaikan hidup di dalam dua dunia yang berbeda. Di dunia ku yang di rumah aku merasa bahagia, senang bisa bercanda tawa yang selama ini tak pernah kurasakan. Di duniaku yang satu ini, di sekolah, kembali dengan kehidupanku yang monoton, yang sepertinya tak ada seorang pun menyadari keberadaanku. Tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sesak bila memikirkan hal itu.

"Konichiwa... Hime," eh?! Dia tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapanku dengan ekspresi sok _sexy _seperti itu dengan wajah yang didekatkan kepadaku. Dan itu sukses mebuatku gugup sejadi-jadinya.

Aku yang sudah tersudut ke sandaran kursi pun hanya bisa megap-megap mengatur nafas agar tidak pingsan di kelas ini, di tambah lagi sekarang di sini tidak ada satu orang pun siswa.

"Kenapa kau sendirian di sini? Tidak ke luar dengan yang lainnya?" tanya pria pirang ini dengan sikap yang masih sok _sexy_-nya itu. Ia gunakan mejaku sebagai tumpuan untuk menahan tubuhnya agar dapat mempertahankan posisi wajahnya dihadapanku.

Pertanyaan itu...

Membuatku kembali menyadari akan kehidupanku yang sepi ini. Tanpa siapapun yang mau selalu berada disampingku, untuk sekedar menjadi temanku. Sebenarnya apa salahku? apa yang telah kuperbuat hingga menjadi seperti ini? Aku hanya bisa menunduk dalam, tanpa bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku mengerti,"

Memangnya ia mengerti apa? ia 'kan hanya boneka yang bisa dikatakan baru saja hidup kemarin sore. Baru saja aku ingin mendongak dan menanyakan maksud perkataannya tiba-tiba saja pria yang berambut pirang ini menyambar wajahku untuk memberikan sebuah ciuman yang lembut seolah mengatakan kalau ia ingin aku yakin dengan cukup ada dirinya pun itu mampu untuk membuat hidupku bahagia.

Ciuman ini semakin dalam, semakin hangat. Tidak seperti kemarin. Entah belajar darimana makhluk ini, Seolah-olah ia telah belajar dengan menonton ribuan drama romantis dan buku-buku novel romantis lainnya. Sampai tiba-tiba...

BRAAKK!

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** Bagaimana Minna-san? apa akhirannya bikin penasaran? hmm menurut Miyan sih gak begitu :( tapi tak apalah inilah tulisan Miyan apa adanya yang dibuat dengan susah payah yah dipikir-pikir daripada ide ini selalu melayan-layang dan membuat Miyan tak bisa tidur sampai larut malam 'kan lebih baik begini haha. Jujur ini terinspirasi dari makna lagu soundtracknya Stand By Me Doraemon "Motohiro Hata - Himawari No Yakusoku" wlaupun belumnonton filmnya :D tapi bisa jadi ini gambaran dari film tersebut setelah Miyan lihat trailernya dan Miyan hayati lagunya. Karena ini permulaan jadi Miyan membuatnya ala kadarnya saja terlebih lagi karna memang Miyan tidak bisa membuat prolog dan jadilah ini. jangan lupa review yah biar Miyan tau kalau Minna-tachi suka sama FF baru Miyan ini. dan untuk yang masih nunggu FF Miyan yg "Ku Terima Kau Apa Adanya" sebenarnya udah jadi tpi karna kesalahan jadi berantakan dan harus melalui proses editing ulang :D dan kemungkinan FF ini pun bakal ada yang cacat dikarenakan ini baru pertama kalinya Miyan ngetik, upload, dan publish dari smartphone. mohon dimaklumi yah :D

Oia satu lagi sebenarnya Miyan pengen ganti pename nih dengan "**Ryuuki Yoshioka**" biar g ada yg ngira klo Miyan itu cewe lagi hihi gimana menurut Minna-tachi pename-nya? kalo gitu cukup sampai disini yah perjumpaan kita :D

**Pay.**.. **Pay**...


End file.
